Vanity
Name: Vanity Physical Age: 26 True Age: 29 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Chaos 'Power' Vanity draws his power from that of Chaos, and just as the name suggests there is often very little, that he isn't willing to do. ( Of course if it messes with his 'perfect and godly' hair then he won't do it. ) His main reliance is on his ability to shapeshift, mainly into smaller animals though he is not against moving up to bigger creatures if need be. There is a limit to his power however, as most of the animals that he is able to turn into tend to look wrong, be it an odd shade of coloring or just the odd aura coming off of them. 'Weapon' With a shaft that lies between five and five and a half feet and a blade curving a full two feet taller, it's a wonder Vanity at his height and build can find the strength to wield this glaive. That is until one picks it up and realizes the glaive is far lighter than it appears to be. 'Summon' Kassius, a white Serval. Just as vain and hopelessly obsessed with himself as his master is, Kassius is most likely to be seen plopped before a mirror grooming himself or demanding that Vanity or some unfortunate human groom him. Of course if that doesn't work then he's not above whining and biting to get what he wants. This slight Serval is covered in pale gray spots, with an almost odd 'freckle' like dusting of spots across his shoulders and muzzle. 'History' Raised as the 'nameless' bastard child of a noble family, Vanity or rather Gabriel as he was first called spent his childhood being shunned and kicked around by both his blood relatives and the servants of their home. By the time the boy was five he'd managed to gather enough skill to slip into and out of the living quarters without being detected, a lesson he'd learned the hard way. After a spat with one of the servants that almost got him killed, Gabriel found himself out on the street with nothing more than the clothes on his back. A few years on the streets saw him raising from the status of an unwanted street urchin to a thief that had started to garner the notice of the resident spymaster. No one would miss another child snatched from the streets, and just like that Gabriel found himself off the streets into the home of the spymaster. At first it seemed the man had no interest in the boy but that soon changed and by the time Gabriel was just shy of his eighteenth birthday, he'd gained a fair bit of wealth, mainly as a parting gift from the aging spymaster though some of it was earned through his work as a spy and sometimes as an assassin. It was around this time that he encountered the one person that managed to curb his growing obsession with himself and his looks. Jessney, the second daughter of a noble family that he'd been assigned to spy on under the guise of protecting the young woman. What was supposed to be a routine job, turned into a full seven year assignment, only it wasn't simply work related by the end of those seven years. In that time despite his oversized ego and extremely high opinion of himself, Gabriel merely found himself greeted by quiet sighs and pure unwavering patience from Jessney. The young woman didn't seem to be interested in him in the same way the droves of women seemed to be. They were after him for his beauty and for the wealth he'd amassed, she was merely interested in having him as a friend and nothing more. Gabriel had all but forgotten about his original purpose, until one day the new spymaster came knocking and told him it was time to cut all ties to Jessney's family. Seven years prior he might have been content to do so, however as it stood he refused and after several visits from the new spymaster and many members of his guild, Gabriel found himself labeled a traitor and cut off from the people that had taken him in as a child. The attempts on their lives began that summer and by the following spring Gabriel was at wits end and had effectively managed to snatch Jessney away from her family in an attempt to keep her safe. The end of spring saw them both splitting up as Gabriel sent her back to Indafell to keep her safe while he found himself cornered by members of his old spy guild. Death was not a quick thing for Gabriel, but he eventually did die and found himself resurrected as a Sin. Four years of wandering Indafell as a Sin has done very little to change Vanity's attitude from his days as a mortal. One thing that has not changed is his near constant watch over Jessney, however he has come to realize that keeping his distance is quite possibly the only way to keep her alive... 'Appearance' Vanity holds himself with a fairly decent posture bringing himself up to a full and rather unimpressive five foot five, Vanity knows he's on the short side and has no qualms about snapping at any and everyone that mentions that. His years on the street has darkened his skin to a fairly light tan and freckles dust across his nose, cheeks and shoulders. His eyes are dark gold and are most often hidden behind a pair of glasses that he may or may not need. His platinum blonde hair is his prized possession, it is always kept in perfect order, brushed and combed and left to fall around his shoulders and down his back to the small of his back unchecked. At times his hair might find itself tucked behind one ear and at others it might even be tied back, all dependent on his mood and what he is doing in a given day. Vanity's slight enough in build that many are left wondering how he manages to wield his glaive with such efficiency. He does however have enough muscle mass on him to not appear like a twig but not enough to appear as anything more than a dancer or scholar if he need fill such a role. Vanity's attire changes on his job and his mood and as such the only thing that can be pinned down for him would be his love for the finer things in life. 'Behaviour' Simple narcissism cannot begin to describe Vanity. His obsession with his looks and his over inflated ego leave much to be desired. He has no qualms about using people as a means to an end and in most cases he won't hesitate to step on someone if it would help to further his position in life. As much as he is willing to use his looks to get what he wants, there is a cold edge to his beauty. Vanity is a poisonous rose that's best avoided lest they be intent on tangling with the serpent and possibly besting him at his own game. Among the other sins, Vanity can be considered to be fairly lazy, if one considers constantly preening to be completely effortless. There is very little that can get him motivated to do anything for anyone, however threats tend to work…at least to the extent of getting him moving and out of sight. Once set on a task however he can and will hone in with the attentiveness of a feline. There is one thing that is not recommended with Vanity. Do not mess with his hair. He is likely to turn absolutely vicious to both enemy and ally for it. 'Other' ( Theme: Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation (( Again cause I can. )) ) Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Chaos